1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a golf club shaft. More particularly, the present invention relates to a golf club shaft which assures that a player can stably perform a swinging operation with his golf club while enjoying an excellent strike feeling when he hits a golf ball with the golf club.
Further, the present invention relates to a method of producing a golf club shaft of the aforementioned type wherein the golf club shaft can be produced easily.
2. Description of the Related Art
A golf club is generally constructed such that a head made of a metallic material, a wood, a carbon or the like material is fixedly secured to the fore end (tip side) of a golf club shaft and a grip is fixedly secured to the opposite end (butt side) of the golf club shaft.
The golf club shaft is flexibly deformed while vibrating at a certain frequency when a player hits a golf ball with his golf club, whereby the golf ball is shot by a long distance with a high accuracy.
Since the golf club shaft is adapted to vibrate when he hits the golf ball, vibrations are transmitted to player's hands. When he hits the golf ball correctly, he receives fine vibrations without any unpleasant feeling. However, when he hits the golf ball incorrectly, he receives a high intensity of vibrations with an unpleasant numb feeling.
Once he has received the unpleasant feeling in this way, there is a possibility that he can not perform a stable swinging operation with his golf club any more for the psychological reason.